Skinny Love
by Tete93
Summary: SEGUNDO LUGAR EN EL RETO "UNA CANCIÓN, UNA HISTORIA" DEL FORO "SCORLY: ENEMIES, FRIENDS AND LOVERS" La deteriorada historia de amor de Lily y Scorpius contada desde el punto de vista de la mesera muggle de su restaurante favorito. Scorly. POV Outsider.


**Este fic participa del Reto especial "**_**Una canción, una historia**_**" del foro "**_**Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers**_**".**

**El reto: **Cada ficker posteará para apuntarse en este mismo topic y se le asignará mediante sistema aleatorio una de las tantas canciones que se sugirieron en el topic _"Sugerencia de canciones"_y con ella, deberá hacer un mini fic especial basado en esa misma canción.

**Disclaimer:** Lo que reconozcan no me pertenece.

**Canción: **Skinny Love, Birdy

_I tell my love to wreck it all  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall  
My my my - my my my - my my my my - my my ...  
Right in the moment this order's tall_

Le digo a mi amor que lo arruine todo

Que corte todas las cuerdas y me deje caer

Mí, mí, mí – mí, mí, mí – mí, mí, mí, mí - mí, mí.

Justo en este momento esta tarea es difícil.

**Skinny Love**

¿Conocen esa sensación cuando vez que está a punto de ocurrir un desastre y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo? ¿Cómo al mismo tiempo te quieres tapar los ojos para no ver la inminente tragedia pero no puedes dejar de ver porque tu curiosidad ya se deshizo de la mejor parte de ti? Más o menos esa era mi sensación al ver la historia de amor entre el rubio y la pelirroja.

Me seguía refiriendo mentalmente a ellos por su color de cabello aunque ya tenían meses de venir semanalmente al restaurante donde trabajo como mesera y ya sabía que sus nombres eran Lily y Scorpius (nombre rarísimo por cierto). Él tendría mi misma edad y ella un par de años menos, alrededor de veintiún años.

Además de sus nombres sabía muy poco sobre ellos, solo información que oía a veces en sus conversaciones mientras les atendía ya que yo era su mesera habitual. Sabía que Scorpius era amigo del hermano mayor de ella. Sabía que habían asistido a la misma escuela porque una vez les había oído mencionar algo sobre sus años en "Hogwarts". Yo jamás había oído mencionar tal colegio, supongo que debe ser alguna escuela privadísima de esas que solo la puede pagar la aristocracia. Él ciertamente tenía un aire de aristócrata.

Sabía también que Scorpius estaba comprometido con otra mujer.

En el transcurso de los meses que tenían de venir aquí había visto su amor deteriorarse.

La primera vez que vinieron eran el epitome de la felicidad, una pareja joven y completamente enamorados. Por alguna razón tenían aire de que estaban fuera de lugar, como que eran turistas en Londres, a pesar de que su acento era claramente londinense.

Entraron en el restaurante, pidieron una mesa que tenía una hermosa vista al Támesis, y ella le estaba explicando a él como funcionaba su Smartphone. Recuerdo haber pensado que eso era extraño ¿Qué chico viviendo en el 2029 no tenía idea cómo funcionaba un Smartphone? Ciertamente se veía que él era de clase privilegiaba, dudaba que jamás hubiese poseído uno. Pero el parecía ser completamente ignorante respecto a los aparatos tecnológicos. En ese entonces no les presté mucha atención, tenía otras mesas que atender.

También había sido aquí cuando Scorpius le comentó a ella que tenía una prometida. Al parecer era tradición en su familia o algo casarse con alguien de "sangre limpia" (lo que sea que eso significara, yo jamás había oído ese término), "no podía defraudar a su abuelo" había explicado. Lily había montado en cólera y le había llamado cobarde y otros términos mucho menos educados, mientras yo asentía mentalmente, sin expresar mis opiniones en voz alta. ¿Qué hombre se compromete con otra mujer solo para darle gusto a la familia? Tendría que ser una familia extremadamente exigente.

Ella había amenazado con encantarlo si no salía de su presencia. Ciertamente era la amenaza más rara que yo había oído, pero el rubio no parecía extrañado, en cualquier caso se veía asustado, como si pensara que ella de verdad podría encantarlo.

Luego de la escena en el restaurante no habían vuelto a aparecer por aquí en un par de semanas. Sin embargo habían reanudado sus visitas semanales. No sé cómo habían acordado volver a estar juntos, sé que yo jamás hubiese aceptado volver con un tipo que se compromete con otra. Pero aquí yo soy la mesera no una terapeuta, no es mi lugar entrometerme.

A pesar de haber reanudado sus visitas semanales al restaurante, las cosas entre ellos no parecían haber vuelto del todo a la normalidad. Muy fácilmente comenzaban a discutir, un comentario bastaba para herir gravemente los sentimientos del otro. Con el pasar de las semanas podía ver su amor debilitándose, agonizando pero ellos no lo dejaban morir. Claramente había demasiadas heridas y aun así ellos se seguían aferrando a su relación. Pero para un observador externo era fácil notar que lo más sano para su relación hubiese sido cortarla por la buena.

Ellos a ratos parecían notarlo también, habían hecho varios intentos de terminar su relación, pero siempre terminaban volviendo el siguiente sábado. Y mientras se acercaba la fecha de la boda de Scorpius, el amor de ellos parecía estar llegando peligrosamente a su final.

Y es así como yo me encuentro, sirviéndoles su comida, mientras que sé que este amor acabará en lágrimas, y no quiero tener nada que ver en esto pero al mismo tiempo no quiero dejar de enterarme en que termina todo.

Un sábado simplemente dejaron de venir. No volví a saber más de ellos, pero siempre asumí que la razón por la que no habían vuelto a aparecer había sido porque finalmente habían decidido darle eutanasia a su amor. Decisión sabia, el amor no podría sobrevivir si él estaba dispuesto a darle su apellido a otra mujer.

Mis tardes de sábado se volvieron infinitamente más aburridas luego de que la mesa frente al Támesis quedó vacía.

**FIN**

**Final alternativo mental pero que no va con el espíritu de la canción: **Scorpius dejó a su prometida quien tampoco se quería casar con él. Draco y Astoria defendieron el punto de vista de su hijo y el abuelo Lucius entendió que hay cosas más importantes que la sangre limpia. Lily y Scorpius vivieron juntos para siempre. Fin! (ok no)

¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Avadas Kedavras?

Besos

Teté


End file.
